


Pink

by solangelosunangel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate reality au, Basically, First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, a mess, in which the alternate Keith and Lance are together, kinda crack kinda not?, sorry about the memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: When the paladins are thrown into an alternate reality, Keith and Lance are forced to face feelings that they might not have otherwise dealt with.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was "Nostra-slav-us Was Right" so just think about that
> 
> awkward keith? I don't know her
> 
> sorry if it's confusing with all the same names... AR means Alternate Reality
> 
> askksdjakldj; I realized halfway through I forgot Coran

To Lance, it seems like they walked into a ballroom.

They, meaning all of the paladins, Allura, and Coran, had been walking into the training room to do some more team bonding exercises that the two Alteans (plus Shiro, deemed honorary Altean for his sheer agreeability with Allura) are so incredibly fond of.  Lance had complained the whole way there, but he was honestly happy to have a day off from hardcore physical training.  Plus, he loves hanging out with his best friends: Hunk and Pidge.

Keith, who looks like he is actually dreading doing the bonding exercises, walks with the group to the training room with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  There’s a scowl on his face (not unusual), and he says nothing to the rest of the paladins (also not unusual).

Lance steps over to Keith and bumps his shoulder.  “You excited for this, Keith?” he taunts.

In a rare moment of comedy, Keith says, “Maybe you won’t forget it like last time.”

“ _ We had a bonding moment _ !” Pidge, ever the eavesdropper, says.  She fakes a swoon into Hunk’s arms.  “ _ I cradled you in my arms! _ ”

There is a slight pink on Keith’s cheeks.  Lance decides that he likes it, so he says, “Maybe you’ll just have to bond with me in a way that ensures I remember it.”

Lance’s immediate internal dialogue goes to ‘ _ Fuck, that was gay! _ ’ but it’s drowned out by the lovely flush on Keith’s face, traveling down his neck and his ears.

Luckily, Shiro opens the door to the training room, and it squeaks, pulling the paladins out of their moment of awkwardness.

“What’s with the loud music?”

It takes Hunk mentioning it for Lance to actually hear it.  

There is a dull bass sound overlain with the twitter of people talking over it.  It sounds like—

“A party!” Lance says.

“A party?” Pidge says.

“A party?” Allura says. “In  _ my  _ training room?”

“It’s more likely than you think,” says Pidge, causing both Lance and Hunk to snort.

Keith starts to wander forward, running his hand against the wall.  Instead of being white like it always is, the wall has a faint pink tint to it.  Keith seems inexplicably drawn to it.

Farther into the room, people start to pair off and dance to the slow beat of the music.

“Keith!”

Keith looks at the rest of the paladins, but it was not one of them who had said anything.  The voice had come from the middle of the mass of random people having a party in the training room.

A figure steps out, with tan skin, short brown hair, and a finely-pressed suit, like it had come from Earth.

The figure speaks again, coming closer.  “Keith!”

When he is finally close enough to see, the paladins can see that the figure is… Lance?

Keith’s eyes dart to the other paladins—Lance included—but he doesn’t say anything except, “Lance,” soft and unsure.

The Lance says, “Babe, I’ve been looking all over for you!  Your speech was  _ amazing _ .”  The Lance steps into Keith’s space, puts his first two fingers on his chin, and tips his head back.  He kisses Keith, whose finger curl into loose fists and whose eyes blow wide open.

The Real Lance, standing a few feet away, makes a loud, strangled noise, which startles the Fake Lance from Keith.  He pulls away and steps back before looking at the other paladins.

“Why are you all standing over here?” he starts to say, before trailing off when he sees the Real Lance, whose face is as red as a tomato.

The combination of Fake Lance’s shouts for Keith and Real Lance’s strangled cry after seeing him kiss Keith had pulled two more people from the large crowd.  Once they get close enough, the paladins can see it’s a Keith look-alike and a Pidge look-alike.    

Fake Lance steps back to meet the new-coming Keith, and their hands immediately find each other.  Their fingers intertwine.  The two Pidges step forward, facing each other with only a foot or two of space in between them.

“What’s going on?” the Keith look-alike says.

“These Keith and Lance aren’t together,” Fake Lance says, very informatively.

“Another one of these?” Pidge look-alike asks.

“What’s going on?” Shiro—thankfully the only one here so as to avoid confusion—says.

Finally, Real Pidge speaks up.  “This is an alternate reality.”

The Pidge look-alike nods.  “We’ve seen a lot of these.”

“You mean that many alternate realities have come to your reality?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah,” Alternate Reality Lance says.  “At least fifty.  But this is the first where Lance and Keith aren’t together.”  AR Lance looks at Lance.  “You look like you’re pining, am I right?”

Lance’s face goes red again, and he pulls his sleeves over his hands.

AR Keith smiles softly.  “Sounds a lot like this reality.” 

AR Pidge says, “What is it about our parties that attracts people from other realities?” 

Upon further examination, the only difference between the two sets of paladins—except the obvious… romantic entanglements—are the small, colored dots that line their facial features: their eyes, eyebrows, and mouths.  AR Lance’s are red, AR Keith’s are pink, and AR Pidge’s are dark green.   

The three AR people pull the paladins through the party, hushing small exclamations of confusion from some of the other partygoers.  For most, Lance can tell, having paladins from other realities is nothing new, and the partygoers express annoyance at the repetition interrupting their festivities.

Eventually, once the paladins realize that they aren’t getting back to their own reality anytime soon, they break off with their alternate reality selves.  Pidge goes with AR Pidge to discuss some sort of quantum reality mumbo jumbo that Lance doesn’t really understand; Hunk finds AR Hunk, and the latter pulls Hunk away to look at something he’s building; Shiro and AR Shiro leave to discuss the minute differences between their realities; and both Alluras and both Corans act as diplomats and mingle about in the party.  

Lance has a choice: he can either stay by himself or go to where AR Lance speaks with AR Keith.  Normal Keith is nowhere to be seen.

Lance can hear AR Lance give AR Keith some sort of apology, probably for kissing the wrong Keith.  Finally, AR Lance claps the other man on the shoulder, and they part ways.  In a split second decision, Lance decides to follow AR Keith, calling for his attention.

Lance speaks quickly, his face red and his hands combing through his hair and scrubbing his eyes.  He doesn’t even take a breath throughout his entire rant.

“Look, Keith, I know you’re from a different reality than me, and lots of things are probably different, and you’re dating the Lance from your reality or whatever, but I really, really like the Keith from my reality, and I was just wondering—”

“Lance, I—” AR Keith tries to cut him off, but Lance keeps barrelling on.

“Do you think Keith likes me back?  I mean all we do is fight with each other, and he didn’t even remember me until I prompted him with basically my whole life story, and we’re, like, rivals, you know?  I guess I just hope he isn’t scared off from being kissed by the Lance from  _ your  _ reality that he doesn’t talk to the Lance from his own reality.  Do you think that…”

Lance trails off, his eyes going wide as he spots something in the distance: AR Lance… and one of the Keiths… kissing.  He whips his eyes back to the Keith he was talking to, and, sure enough, it’s  _ not  _ AR Keith; there aren’t any dots on his face.

“You’re not…  You’re my Keith,” Lance says softly.

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up into his bangs at the implication.

Lance’s face reddens.  “I mean!  You’re not  _ my _ Keith, obviously.  You’re the Keith from  _ my reality _ , I meant!”

Keith’s voice is quiet when he says, “I could be.  Your Keith.  If you wanted.”

His face is the same soft shade of pink as AR Keith’s dots and, coincidentally, the walls of this reality’s training room.  Lance quickly makes it his favorite color.

“I would like that,” Lance breathes.

There is a beat of silence where the two just look at each other.

“What do we do now?” Lance, as impatient as he is anxious, asks.

“Well, the Keith and Lance from this reality are dating.”

“Yeah.”

“How about our reality?”

Lance makes another fast decision, and he leans down and kisses Keith.  Keith’s hands move to the small of Lance’s back, and he kisses back.  Lance eventually pulls away, and Keith chases his kiss.  

Against Keith's mouth, Lance whispers, “I think dating in our reality sounds pretty damn good.”

He nudges Keith’s nose with his own and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated and basically i die whenever i see a comment 
> 
> also i wish i was good at writing those chat-fics bc those are fucking god tier fics... especially when they have klance and shatt, and then pidge, allura, hunk, and coran are all gay too honestly,,, if you write those fics i fucc with you so hard


End file.
